2020 NASCAR Cup Series
2020 NASCAR Cup Series The 2020 NASCAR Cup Series was the 72nd season of NASCAR professional stock car racing in the United States, and the 49th modern-era Cup series season. Kyle Busch enters as the reigning champion. Roster Chip Ganassi Racing (Chevrolet) 1 - Kurt Busch 42 - Kyle Larson Team Penske (Ford) 2 - Brad Keselowski 12 - Ryan Blaney 22 - Joey Logano Richard Childress Racing (Chevrolet) 3 - Austin Dillon 8 - Tyler Reddick Stewart-Haas Racing (Ford) 4 - Kevin Harvick 10 - Aric Almirola 14 - Cole Custer ® 41 - Daniel Suarez Roush Fenway Racing (Ford) 6 - Clint Bowyer 17 - Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Hendrick Motorsports (Chevrolet) 9 - Chase Elliott 24 - William Byron 48 - Jimmie Johnson 88 - Alex Bowman StarCom Racing (Chevrolet) 00 - Landon Cassill Joe Gibbs Racing (Toyota) 11 - Denny Hamlin 18 - Kyle Busch 19 - Martin Truex Jr. 20 - Erik Jones Germain Racing (Chevrolet) 13 - Ty Dillon Premium Motorsports (Chevrolet) 15 - Ross Chastain 27 - Reed Sorenson (PT) Wood Brothers Racing (Ford) 21 - Daniel Hemric Go Fas Racing (Ford) 32 - Cole Custer ® Front Row Motorsports (Ford) 34 - Michael McDowell 36 - Matt Tifft 38 - Corey LaJoie JTG Daugherty Racing (Chevrolet) 37 - Chris Buescher 47 - Ryan Preece Richard Petty Motorsports (Chevrolet) 43 - Bubba Wallace Rick Ware Racing (Chevrolet/Ford) 51 - Garrett Smithley ® 52 - Cody Ware 53 - BJ McLeod (PT) 54 - JJ Yeley (PT) MBM Motorsports (Toyota) 46 - Timmy Hill (PT) 66 - Joey Gase (PT) Beard Motorsports (Chevrolet) 62 - Brendan Gaughan (PT) Tommy Baldwin Racing (Chevrolet) 71 - Ryan Truex (PT) Spire Motorsports (Chevrolet) 77 - Matt DiBenedetto XCI Racing (Toyota) 81 - Quin Houff (PT) Leavine Family Racing (Toyota) 95 - Christopher Bell ® Gaunt Brothers Racing (Toyota) 96 - Parker Kligerman (PT) Schedule # Daytona 500 @ Daytona # Pennzoil 400 @ Las Vegas # Auto Club 400 @ Auto Club # FanShield 500 @ ISM # Folds of Honor Quiktrip 500 @ Atlanta # Ford EcoBoost 400 @ Homestead-Miami # O'Reilly Auto Parts 500 @ Texas # Food City 500 @ Bristol # Toyota Owners 400 @ Richmond # GEICO 500 @ Talladega # Gander RV 400 @ Dover # STP 500 @ Martinsville # Coca-Cola 600 @ Charlotte # Kansas 400 @ Kansas # FireKeepers Casino 400 @ Michigan # Toyota/Save Mart 350 @ Sonoma # Camping World 400 @ Chicagoland # Pocono 350 @ Pocono # Pennsylvania 350 @ Pocono # Brickyard 400 @ Indianapolis # Quaker State 400 @ Kentucky # Foxwoods Resort Casino 301 @ New Hampshire # Consumers Energy 400 @ Michigan # Go Bowling at The Glen @ Watkins Glen # Dover 400 @ Dover # Coke Zero Sugar 400 @ Daytona ----------CHASE CUTOFF---------- # Bojangles Southern 500 @ Darlington # Federated Auto Parts 400 @ Richmond # Bass Pro Shops NRA Night Race @ Bristol # South Point 400 @ Las Vegas # 1000Bulbs.com 500 @ Talladega # Bank of America Roval 400 @ Charlotte Roval # Hollywood Casino 400 @ Kansas # AAA Texas 500 @ Texas # First Data 500 @ Martinsville # Phoenix 500 @ ISM